


One winter night

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: its winter and Harry is hungry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

It’s a chilly midnight in the highlands of Scotland, especially since it’s in the middle of January, where the weather was at it worst. The logical thing to do for a man at this condition is tucked inside a warm bed and dreaming his latest conquest. But I guess being The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again-and-Again, defy even the most logical things. 

The rumbling stomach of one Harry Potter, Defence of Dark Arts professor for one Hogwarts School of Witchcrat and Wizardry, insisted that he visit the kitchen that very instant. And Harry was not one who can sleep with an empty stomach. Off he goes to tickle the pear and grab some sandwich and a hot cocoa. He arrived in the kitchen without any obstacle, but what he sees as he enters the kitchen rooted him on the spot.

Severus Snape, Hogwarts very own Potion master is sitting in one of the kitchen tables, a pot hot tea on his right side and a half eaten chocolate cake in front of him. But this is not what rooted Harry, the way Snape eat the cake was what did it. 

Snape opted to use his fingers instead of a spoon. Covering his long, elegant fingers with dollops of chocolate, inserting it into his mouth, covered by the lips that usually sneers at everything, his eyes closed as if eating the chocolate is such a blissful thing, the scene was obscene in Harry’s eyes. He can’t withhold the whimper on his throat as his blood ran south. That’s when Snape slowly opened his eyes, pulled his fingers from his mouth and glare at the intruder. 

“Potter”

“uh…gah”

“Are you here on a purpose, or are you just following me?” Snape asked with honeyed voice and smoldering look, while his fingers twirl on top of the chocolate cake.

“Uh…I..I…I’m hungry” Harry managed between gasps of arousal. It’s a good thing that he wore his robe when he went to the kitchen.

“For food or for me?” Snape asked again ”You can't deny the attraction between us, even since the first day you arrived to teach. The whole school seems to realized it, only a hopeless Gryfindor like you, still wallowing in denial even after three month”

“I’m not in denial!” Harry shouted even though he doubted that.

Snape gave him a smirk, and insert his chocolate covered finger into his mouth, this time he stares at Harry, seeing the lust and passion inside the emerald eyes. Another whimper came out. This time even Harry can’t deny that he didn’t hear it. 

“All right, I’m in denial” Harry managed to say, while trying to ease his arousal, discreetly “Merlin, you’re so sexy”

Another smirk, then Snape stood up, carrying the plate of chocolate on his right hand. He walk and stop right in front of Harry. He leaned his head and whispered to Harry’s ear “I’m glad you admit it”. His left fingers ghostly sliding on Harry’s covered arousal, a lick on his ear shell, then he step towards the door.

“Coming, Harry?” he asked.

Harry managed not to groan, and saw the invitation on the obsidian eyes. “Guess I'm not eating in the kitchen then” then he followed the potion master.


End file.
